


Again

by MunofSilver



Series: Single father Nathaniel Kurtzberg [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Future, OC is his daughter., Single Father Nath, Vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Today is future. I did something different today.





	Again

Nathaniel comes home looking grumpy. Marinette notices this right away. “Date didn't go well?” She asked. “It was going fine until I told him I had a daughter.” Nathaniel falls on the couch landing next to Marinette. “Do I dare ask?” Nathaniel sighs and closes his eyes. “One thing he rolled his eyes and asks if I wanted a son instead.” Marinette's eyes jump out of her head. “He did not,” her voice was low and deep. Nathaniel slowly and sadly nods, then places a hand over his eyes. She places her hand on his shoulder. “This was your first time dating since Lila. I'm sure the second one would be better,” she tries to cheer him up. “Maybe I shouldn't ask out someone I bumped into at the dry cleaners,” Nathaniel angrily sighs. 

“Could be worse. You remember that guy I dated that I met at the grocery store?” Marinette turns off the TV. “The one that wanted a threesome with you and Alya?” She nods. Nathaniel takes his hand off his eyes, keeping them closed, “That is true. He did seem nice until that point.” “What are you going to tell Jessica?” Marinette just asked a hard yet good question. Nathaniel thinks for a minute. “How was she?” Wanting to change the subject. “Jessica was a good girl like always. I just put her down in bed half an hour ago. Are you going to try again?” Nathaniel knew this was coming. “I don't know. Chloe did give me her number. I guess I could call her. She knows about Jessica.” The look on Marinette's face was not a pleasant one. “I know she was cruel to us in college. She did change. Kind of. Still a bit sassy, but she was very nice to Jessica last time we saw her.” “What does Jessica think of her?” Marinette is hoping that Jessica will help her out. “I never thought to ask. I never thought of dating Chloe before.” Not what Marinette wanted to hear. “Are you going to ask her out?” Marinette wants him to say no. 

Nathaniel finally opens his eyes. “If Jessica likes Chloe then I will.” Again not what she wanted to hear. Even though Chloe is nice, Marinette not sure if she has fully changed. Marinette leaves after Nathaniel thanks her. He stays up a bit before heading to bed himself. Jessica feels a little tap on her shoulder. “Time to get up, my little artist. Breakfast is ready.” Her father is waking her up. Opening her eyes with a yawn. “Morning, Daddy,” she says getting up. Nathaniel helps her get ready and carries her to the kitchen. “How was the date?” Nathaniel was prepared for that question. “Not so good. I won't be going on another one with him.” He already explained that he likes boys and girls a while ago. 

On the way to dropping her off at daycare Nathaniel ask her a question, he should have before. “Jessica, what do you think of Chloe?” “She nice and pretty, Tells funny jokes and give me tips” Jessica answers. Chloe tells jokes, that's a new one. “What kind of tips?” Nathaniel as an idea of what the answer is. “How to do my hair, and what colors look good on me.” Nathaniel was right. He wonders if she should ask Chloe to babysit Jessica at some point. A different idea came to mind. At work in his office, he calls Chloe. “Hello?” “Hi, Chloe. It's me, Nathaniel.” “OMG! Nath. Hi.” Chloe sounds very happy for some reason. “Sorry to bother you but I have to work late and Marinette is busy can you pick up Jessica from daycare at four and watch her until I get done?” His answer was a sharp fast high pitched, “Yes of course. What's the address?” 

At four Jessica is waiting for her ride. When a limo showed up Jessica wasn't sure what to do. The door open and Chloe's head pokes out. “You're father get held up in work. You'll be staying with me until he's done,” Chloe smiles. Jessica gets in and the limo drives off. When Nathaniel is done with work he goes to pick up his daughter. On the way home, he finishes his plan, “How was with Chloe?” “Fun. We played dress up, and I got to ride in a big long car,” Jessica spreads her arms out. “It's called a limo,” Nathaniel informed her. Last step of the plan. When they enter the house Nathaniel calls Marinette. About thirty minutes his phone rings. “I got the info you wanted.” Said a low deep voice. “Marinette why are you talking like that?” “You shouldn't use my real name.” Nathaniel facepalms as Marinette laughs. 

“Tell me what happened already,” Nathaniel doesn't want to play games now. “We talked. Chloe likes Jessica. She wants to get to know her more and you.” Nathaniel was surprised at that. “It seems she very impressed....” Marinette's voice starts to fade away. Soon he hears Jessica's voice., “.....dy...daddy....daddy?” Nathaniel wakes up. He fell asleep on the couch watching TV. Was it all a dream? Anyway, Nathaniel has to go to work first he needs to drop off Jessica and his dry cleaning. After dropping off his dry cleaning he heads to work. On his way out he sees a guy walk in. One that looks like the one from his dream. It wasn't a dream. It was another vision of the future. At least Nathaniel knows not to date this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, each miraculous has a special ability that it gives it holder. Ladybug can see where the akuma is. Cat Noir can see in the dark. Queen Bee and call for help from anywhere. Things like that. The fox holder will sometimes while sleeping gets visions of the future. Usually like a day or two ahead. Nathaniel has the fox miraculous because Marinette put it in the wrong bag and didn't notice until it was too late.


End file.
